La niñera de Crema
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Como el título lo dice, Crema tendrá una niñera que su madre llamó, pero no es la niñera que ella esperaba que fuera. ¡Dejar rewiev, por favor!


La niñera de Crema.

Advertencia, en esta historia no aparece Queso. Y cada personaje tiene una canción propia.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra Crema estaba en su living jugando con sus muñecas y su casita.

Su madre pasaba a su lado revolviendo su cartera verde.

-Crema, cariño llegaré tarde.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Eeeh, no hija yo saldré tú te quedas.

-Ah está bien… iré por mis zapatos azules.

-No cariño, iré yo sola tú estarás aquí.

-Aaaaah… ¿Te pudo acompañar?

-Crema.- se arrodilló para estar a su alcance.

-Se que quieres ir conmigo, pero los niños buenos se quedan en sus casas. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero no quiero estar sola.- dijo con cara triste.

-Y no lo estarás vendrá una niñera.- su madre se dirigía a la cocina y Crema la seguía.

-¿Qué es una niñera? Nunca he visto una.

-Es una persona cuyo oficio es cuidarte hasta que yo vuelva.

-¿Y si no me cae bien? ¿Y si es mala? ¿Qué tal si no me da de comer?

-Jajaja, Crema las niñeras son buenas, te dan dulces, son cariñosas, re leen cuentos…

-¿Las niñeras leen cuentos?- dijo contenta.

-Eso es lo mejor que saben hacer.- volvía al living y su hija la seguía.

-También traen títeres y se caracterizan por tener algo de magia.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Wuaw.- dijo impresionada.- Espero que venga pronto ¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Cuándo?- le tiraba del vestido.

-Pronto hija, pronto.

Eran las siete de la tarde y la dulce coneja esperaba impacientemente, esta sentada en el sofá y jugaba con los dedos.

¡Din-dong!

-¡Es ella abre!

Su madre se dirigió a la puerta giró la perilla y se veía la silueta de alguien.

-Hola, te estábamos esperando, pasa. Crema quiero que conozcas a tu niñera.

Crema voló del sillón y con una gran sonrisa fue hacia a ella y……….. Se le borró totalmente……. Esa persona la conocía……… pro con solo verla le daba terror………. Esos ojos siniestros………. Era………era………. Era………….

-Crema ¿no vas a saludar a tu amigo Sombra?

-……………….¿Sombra?...

-Está emocionada, tú eres su primera niñera.

-Preferiría el término niñero, si no le importa.

-……………¿Sombra?...

-Bueno me voy, Sombra si tienes problemas llama aquí, hay comida en el refrigerador y que Crema no se acueste tarde.

-Mamá.- quedó perpleja no le salía lo que quería decir.

-No se preocupe por nada pasaremos buenos ratos juntos Crema y yo.

-Excelente.

- Mamá.

-A si casi lo olvido.- le dio un beso a Crema y se fue.

-Pórtate bien y obedece a Sombra.

- Pero mamá, Sombra es malo.

-Malo, jajaja- reía Sombra- ¿Pero de dónde sacaste eso?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos fueron hacia la puerta a despedirse. Salvo que Crema decía ¡Vuelve mamá vuelve! – pero no la escuchaba.

-¡Adios!

- A dios señora, y no se preocupe por Crema la cuidaré bien.- decía con una sonrisa nunca vista. Esperó a que se fuera, dejó de sonreír y serró la puerta.

Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Crema.

-Escucha engendro tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista

- No puedes decirme eso, eso no dice una niñera.

- Oye tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado pero el que pone aquí las reglas soy yo.- dijo señalándose con su pulgar.

Se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

-¿Qué no vas a jugar conmigo?

-Eso no era parte del trato.

- ¡No hay trato así son las cosas!

-Quiero ver la televisión.

-Juega conmigo ¡Juega conmigo juega conmigo juega conmigo juega conmigo juega conmigo!

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres jugar? Te voy a dar un juego.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-Este juego no me gusta.

El juego que Sombra le dio a Crema no era exactamente un juego, si no un rompe nueces y nueces.

-¡Este juego me aburre!

-¡Qué se yo qué te gusta!- dijo sin sacar la vista del televisor.

La coneja se acercó a él.

-Mamá dijo que las niñeras son divertidas y que dan dulces.

-¿Qué otra mentira te dijo?

-¡Mi mamá no miente!

-¡Se acabó!

-¡Quiero que hagamos algo juntos!

Sombra la miró muy cerca y fijo con cara de matarla.

-Yo no haría nada contigo aunque me mataran.- y puso su vista de nuevo en la tv.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Tu mamá es una tonta!

-¡Lo es porque te eligió a ti como niñera!

Sombra levantó un dedo para decirle algo pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-No soy niñera soy niñero.

Crema puso cara pícara.

-Soy Sombra y soy una linda niñera.

-Crema vete antes de que pase algo feo.

-Tengo hambre quiero comer.

-Y yo qué se, toma un tubo de ketchup de refrigerador.

-Soy una linda niñera y uso un lindo vestido.- lo seguí burlando.

-¡Cre-ma!

-Te lo pediré amablemente. ¿Me das algo de comer?

-No.

-Tengo hambre tengo hambre tengo hambre tengo hambre tengo hambre tengo hambre.

-¡¡Está bien!

-Sombra le dio de comer y volvió a ver la tele.

-No te olvides de lavarte los dientes, engendro.

Crema corrió por las escaleras se cepilló los dientes y se puso su pijama.

-¡Sombraaaaaaa! ¡Soooooommbraaaaaaa! – lo llamaba de arriba y a él le daba un tic cada vez que la escuchaba.

-¡Soooooooombraaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡¡Qué?

-Quiero ver la televisión.

-Crema conoces el dicho el que fue a la villa perdió su silla.

-Porfis.

-Suspiró.- De acuerdo engendro, ven.

La conejita bajó contenta y se sentó a su lado y le quitó el control.

-¡Rayos Crema! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo viendo la tele con horror.

-Es mi programa favorito plaza Sésamo- dijo muy contenta serrando los ojos.

-¡Olvídalo pondremos fútbol!

- ¡Plaza Sésamo!

-¡Fútbol!

-¡Plaza Sésamo!

-Te diré qué, tiraremos un amoneda.

-Me parece bien.

-Cara.

-Ceca. Ten tira la moneda.

Crema tomó la moneda y el erizo aprovechó y le sacó el control de las manos.

-¡Oye!- dijo enojada.

-Jajaja, coneja ingenua.

-¡Yo lo quiero!

Se tiró sobre él y peleaban por el control. ¿Y saben lo que pasó con el control?

Rodaron y rodaron hasta la entrada del baño.

-Saca tus manos engendrosas del control remoto.

-¡Largo Es mío!

El control se les fue resbalando de las manos y miraron a dónde cayó, directo y derechito al inodoro.

Salpicó un poco de agua. Se acercaron a ver.

-Creo que lo veo.- dijo Sombra.

- Fuchi.- dijo con expresión de asco.

-OK, lo sacaré yo- se acercó y se volvió a Crema.- No lo has usado ¿verdad?

-No.

- Bien, porque si no te hubieras considerado muerta.

Metió lentamente la mano e intentó agarrarlo.

- Eureka.- señal de que lo tomó.

- Quiero ver.- Crema se trepó del escusado y por accidente tiró de la palanca. Y Sombra con los ojos abiertos, y boquiabierto miró como se iba por ese despliegue de manantiales, el agua comenzó a salir del inodoro y miró a Crema con una cara nunca antes vista.

-Crema.- dijo serio y ella retrocedía hacia la puerta.- Ven aquí un momento.- dijo moviendo su índice.

-¡Ah!- corrió por el pasillo y Sombra la perseguía de atrás.

-¡Ven solo quiero retorcerte el cuello un poquito!

-Crema se detuvo y tomó lo más cercano que tenía.

-Crema.- intentaba razonar.- No hay nada que no se pueda resolver sin peleas.

Crema le tiró un patito de hule que rechinó al chocar con la cabeza del erizo.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba.

Caminaba por los pasillos abriendo todas las puertas.

Ajá - abrió una y estaba E.T.

Ho, lo siento me equivoqué.

Recuerda Eliot siempre estaré aquí- E.T le señaló el corazón a Sombra.

Yo no me llamo Eliot.

E.T a casa.

Sombra le serró la puerta, fue hacia a otra.

-Ajá.- y vio al grupo Distini Childs.

-¿Distini Childs? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a cantar… oigan esto no es San Diego.

-Mmmmm creo que lo pasaron de largo.- les serró la puerta.

-L casa de Crema de da escalos fríos.

Fue hacia a otra.

¡Por tercera y última vez! Ajá.

Vio una cabeza con orejas bien grandes, escondida entre unos abrigos, al parecer era un ropero.

- Jajaja- reía siniestramente.

Tomó a Crema por las orejas y la sostiene en el aire.

-¡Já! Creíste que te escaparías ¿verdad?... ¿Ho?

Lo que sostenía no era Crema si no un peluche con forma de conejo.

-¡¡¡Gracias!- Sombra se asustó tanto con ese grito que cayó para adelante.

-Estuve buscando este peluche hace días.- Era Crema la que gritó y abrazaba su peluche.

Ya salían del armario y acompañaba a la coneja a su cama para asegurarse de que no molestara más.

-Mamá dijo que me divertiría con mi niñera. Y no pasó nada de eso.

-Cállate.- dijo cansado por tanto correr.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz o al menos evitar matarme?

-Deja las preguntas ¿quieres? ¿Y por qué está E.T en un armario?

-Mmmm mi mamá guarda lo que se encuentra en el camino.

-Eso explica su extraño viaje a México.

Llegaron al cuarto de Crema y ella se metió en su cama.

-Hasta aquí llegas engendro ¡a dormir!

-Por favor cuéntame una historia.

-Ay- suspiró.- No me gustan las contar historias.- y se iba.

-Mamá dijo que las niñeras son buenas y llevan magia a todas partes, pero tú no eres una buena niñera.

Sombra se quedó pensando y con una mirada perdida se dio vuelta.

Si te cuento una historia ¿me dejarás en paz?

Sisisisisisisisisisi.

OK, ¿qué quieres que lea?

Crema le entregó en sus manos un libro pesado color marrón antiguo.

El erizo leyó la tapa.

-El mundo de nunca jamás.- y había fotos de hadas, duendes y otras cosas.

Leyó el lomo donde estaba el nombre del autor: Thomas Willer.

Hojeó el libro.

-¿Hadas? ¿Duendes y criaturas deformes? ¡Bah!

Tiró el libro para atrás.

-Yo se una mejor historia.- dijo encorvándose y miraba a Crema con una cara de miedo.

-Se una historia que conozco muy bien.- se sentó en la cama de Crema.

-No hace mucho tiempo en el campo, en un camino de tierra siempre pasaba un autobús.

La coneja se tapaba con sus frazadas.

Ese autobús era el número 82, todos los lugareños decían que todas las noches subía un psicópata asesino. Una mujer no hizo caso a ese mito, esperó el autobús a media noche, se subió al primer autobús que vino y resulta que era el nro 82. Cuando subió el conductor la miró extrañado, la mujer se sentó en el tercer asiento y esperaba llegar rápido a la ciudad.

Luego de 10 minutos las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y entró un extraño, se veía muy extraño porque usaba una gabardina violeta y no se le veía la cara.

El conductor manejaba como si nada… hasta que miró por su espejo y se le tildaron los ojos, el extraño que subió al autobús levantaba una guadaña a punto de cortarle el cuello a la mujer.

Crema se escondía bajo las sábanas.

Y el chofer gritó ¡a bajo señora, el psicópata asesino!...- Sombra miraba con satisfacción a la coneja temblando bajo las sábanas.

-¿Y sabes qué le pasó a esa mujer?

-¿La mataron?- sacó la cabeza de su escondite.

-No,… ¿Y sabes cómo se eso?

-Em em.- negó.

-Porque ¡¡Yo era el psicópata asesino!

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

-Jajajajajaja.- salia de la habitación y dejó a la pobre temblando de miedo.

Crema gateó por su cama y bajó al suelo a tomar su libro.

-Sombra es muy cruel mi mamá me dijo que las niñeras están llenas de magia y te traen dulces y son buenas personas.- se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ya no quiero volver ver a ese ogro!- abrió la puerta y gritó.

- ¡Eres horrible, horrible!

- ¡Tú eres un engendro con cara de rata y cállate ya!

- ¡Te odio te odio te odio!- serró la puerta.

- ¿¡A sí? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Y vete a tu recámara, pitufina!

- ¡Estoy en ella idiota!

Sombra se tildó un poco.

-……. Por eso… ¡quédate ahí!- Y siguió mirando televisión.

Crema abrió su puerta de nuevo.

¡Me iré muy lejos de aquí y nunca me encontrarás!

¡Entonces quiero ver como pasas esa puerta!

¡¡No me verás más!- serró de un portazo y la abrió una vez más.- Por cierto ¡¡¡Hueles a pastilla de inodoro!- y serró.

¡No olería así si una coneja tonta no hubiera tirado el control por el escusado!

Crema fue hacia su cama con su libro que había tirado Sombra.

-Ese erizo malvado jamás me encontrará, me iré a un lugar muy, muy lejos y no pienso volver y no quiero volver a tener una niñera ¡nunca!

CANCIÓN DE CREMA.

Sola me quedé en mi habitación

Sin nadie con quién hablar, solo las estrellas puedo mirar.

Quisiera volar tan alto como una para poder escapar, ya no quiero estar más triste en este lugar.

Quiero ir al lugar mágico donde tus sueños se hacen realidad y mirar todos los colores del mundo.

Cientos de amigos tener y hadas para que me bañen con su magia y duendes para reír todo el día.

Jugar, soñar y ser feliz allí no es una prohibición, todo es posible en el mundo de Nunca Jamás.

No hay miedo a donde voy ni llanto, vivir así es un encanto.

Mundo de Nunca Jamás ahí voy yo.

Jugar, soñar y ser feliz allí no es una prohibición, todo es posible en el mundo de Nunca Jamás.

Hadas y duendes si me escuchan por favor llévenme lejos de aquí, a nunca jamás… yo creo en ustedes.

Crema empezaba a llorar sobre el libro, y esperaba.

Sombra miraba de vez en cuando la puerta de Crema desde abajo.

-¿Se habrá dormido?- subió la escaleras.- Solo echaré un vistazo para ver… si intenta escapar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y espiaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Crema?... ¿Estás dormida?...

Él preguntaba pero nadie respondía. Decidió entrar y buscaba por todos lados y no la encontraba.

-¿Crema? ¿Crema? ¿Dónde estás? Diablos, su madre me matará.- se mordía las uñas.

- Oigan pero si no tengo uñas, ay ¿qué aré? ¿Se habrá tirado por la ventana? Pero ella puede volar… y si volara ¿a dónde iría? Dijo que no la encontraría pero ¿a dóde pudo a verse ido? Ho, presiento que me pagarán menos.


End file.
